Cadeau du démon
by ROADS
Summary: Lorsqu'il se retrouve ligoté, à la merci de son ravisseur, pensait-il que la situation allait tourner ainsi ? Face à l'inconnu, ses sens se confrontent et l'inconnu devient vite connu. Après l'incompréhension, la passion l'emporte. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu imaginer pareil scénario. Comme une malédiction transformée en un précieux présent, en un bonheur fugace.


**Alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour, voilà que je me lance dans quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite, mais il faut bien commencer un jour alors... On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ligoté à une chaise, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Les brides de souvenirs ne lui permettaient pas de remettre en place la vérité. Il n'avait qu'en face de lui une dure réalité. Il était au milieu de son appartement, nu comme un vers. La nuit était tombée, obscurcissant au possible la pièce, rendant presque difficile l'examen des lieux. Personne en vue, c'était déjà ça. Il essaya de se débattre, de défaire les liens qui le maintenait prisonnier mais il n'y arriva pas. A chaque tentative, il brûlait un peu plus sa peau, laissant quelques hématomes apparaître. Puis, il entendit des pas s'approcher, le son se faisant de plus en plus. Il sentit que quelqu'un était derrière lui. La personne ne le laissa pas se retourner qu'il lui banda les yeux. Le noir total aurait pu le paniquer, mais il ne sentait pas une aura menaçante émaner de son ravisseur. Une main se posa sur son épaule, puis descendit le long de son bras. Il sentit une pression se faire au niveau du ligotage. Mais ce mince espoir de libération fut vite brisé et il comprit au son des pas que le ravisseur était maintenant placé en face de lui. Il lui caressa la joue, délicatement, puis apposa un subtil baiser sur ses lèvres. Presque déçu, un bruit sourd émana inconsciemment de la bouche du prisonnier. Il entendit alors le rire de celui en face, et il comprit soudain à qui il avait affaire. Tous ses souvenirs refirent surfaces. Le moteur s'était réenclenché. Il revoyait Stiles, possédé, débarquer dans son appartement. Il se revit impuissant devant la force destructive de l'hyperactif qui ne fit qu'une bouchée de lui. Il avait dû perdre connaissance peu de temps après, se souvenant encore difficilement des événements. Il avait sous-estimé l'adolescent, voyant encore en lui le faible humain qu'il était jadis. Pourtant, il aurait dû sentir la menace, mais il fut trop crédule. Et il en payait les frais en ce moment même.

- Tu as enfin capté, n'est-ce pas Derek... Lâcha enfin Stiles, dont la voix paraissait encore humaine.

Il retira le bandeau de son prisonnier, et il vit les yeux du loup briller d'une couleur or. Sous la colère, il montrait ses crocs à son interlocuteur. Derek était contrarié, mais surtout gêné par cette situation.

- Monstre !

- Bonne déduction mon cher loup, tu ne nous en fait pas part assez souvent.

- Quitte le corps de Stiles, il n'a rien fait.

- Oh, mais c'est que tu serais presque sentimental. Attention, j'ai la larme facile.

- Relâche-le.

- Ironie que voilà. Mais tu entends ça Stiles ? Derek qui se fait du mouron pour toi. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais pu connaître ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Es-tu fou ?

- Quoi ? Parce que je parle tout seul ? Pauvre sot. Stiles voit tout. Stiles entends tout. Nous ne sommes qu'un.

- Tu mens.

- Je ne mens pas. Et pour preuve, je vais dorénavant vous laisser.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ra...

Mais Derek ne put finir sa phrase, car il sentit l'hyperactif changer en face de lui. Il était toujours le même, mais il sentait différemment. Il sentait _comme avant_. Heureux, Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'exclamant en prononçant à plusieurs reprises le prénom de l'humain. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse et avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner dessus, Stiles prit possession des lèvres de Derek. Le brun, surprit par l'action de l'hyperactif, laissa une brèche qui permit à l'humain de pouvoir rencontrer la langue du loup. Derek y répondit, entraîné bien malgré lui dans ce jeu de découverte. A leur séparation, le loup grogna de mécontentement mais fut vite écouté lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle fois l'humain s'approcher de lui. Les lèvres de Stiles vinrent apposer de multiples baisers le long de son visage, puis de son coup, où il le marqua par un suçon. Derek était tiraillé entre la souffrance de l'impuissance constante et l'étonnement total des événements. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à cette situation. Stiles, si c'était bien lui en face, continuait à explorer avec sa langue le corps brûlant de Derek, qui ne cessait de soupirer d'aise. Il était en émoi, et cela commençait à se voir. Et Stiles n'était pas aveugle, et ce fut un infime sourire qui prit place sur son visage. Un vrai sourire. Comme il avait l'habitude d'en voir. A cette pensée, Derek se sentit d'autant plus satisfait. Il vit l'humain reculer, puis enlever peu à peu la couche de vêtement qu'il ornait. Après s'être défait de son boxer, Stiles se mit à genou. Un hoquet de surprise sortit machinalement de la bouche de Derek, et il ne put que gémir lorsqu'il sentit son membre être littéralement englouti par Stiles. Les va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides, et Derek voulait s'empêcher de crier ainsi, mais il était sensible. Trop sensible visiblement. Surtout devant la vision d'un Stiles avec son pénis en bouche. Les mains de l'humain jouaient avec ses burnes, alimentant la jouissance de Derek qui se sentit venir assez rapidement. Il tentait de se contenir, ne voulant pas lâcher aussi vite, mais cela était plus dur que prévu. Comme sentant son homologue prêt à craquer, Stiles laissa en paix le membre durci de Derek et se releva. Dorénavant, Derek avait une vision bien en évidence de l'engin de Stiles, qui visiblement n'avait pas besoin de ses services pour se lever. Se surprenant, il approcha son visage afin de pouvoir donner une quelconque satisfaction à l'humain, mais il était trop loin et il risquerait de tomber bêtement s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Sentant son infirmité le gêner au plus profond de son être, Stiles se pencha vers Derek et l'embrassa. Amoureusement. Les mèches de cheveux du loup étaient tirées par Stiles qui jouait avec. Il redescendit ses mains vers celles de Derek, les mêlant aux siennes. Puis, il se mit à détacher peu à peu les nœuds, libérant pleinement son prisonnier. Il se retira de l'entité buccale de Derek et le scruta.

Le brun comprit tout. S'il voulait partit, c'était maintenant. S'il voulait mettre fin à leur ébat, c'était maintenant. Mais il était faible devant ce regard, et Stiles le comprit très bien lorsque Derek le tira vers lui pour le reprendre en bouche. Au diable la patience. Malgré toute cette situation surréaliste, Derek voulait croire que tout ceci avait un sens. Que Stiles le voulait et qu'il voulait Stiles. Que seul l'instant présent avait de l'importance et que malgré la tournure des événements, il ne pouvait se refuser à lui. N'attendant pas plus, Derek sentit le possédé, armé de sa force surhumaine, le porter pour placer ses hanches contre les siennes. Et le loup répondit au susurrement de Stiles. Il était prêt. Il sentait que Stiles était Stiles. Que dans une situation normale, jamais il n'aurait osé prendre les devants. Au fond, le Nogitsune l'influençait indubitablement. Il se nourrissait de lui mais le rendait plus fort. Plus mauvais. Mais aussi plus sûr de lui. Et Derek, mis dans une situation de soumission, fut épris légèrement de doutes. Il savait que cela allait être douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait lui dans cette position. Mais après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre de la situation. Elle était juste irréelle. Alors, il laissa son scepticisme de côté. Voyant que Stiles le regardait incrédule, Derek rassura son compagnon, qui prudemment, après l'avoir préparé minutieusement, entra en lui. Sans geste brusque. Malgré la crispation du loup, surprit sans doute par le timing adopté par l'humain, Stiles réussit à le pénétrer sans encombre. La douleur se faisait ressentir pour l'ancien alpha, mais il avait l'habitude de souffrir. Et plus que ça. Donnant son aval à l'humain pour qu'il accélère, les coups de butoir se firent plus violents. La voix de l'hyperactif allait crescendo, émerveillant Derek qui s'en délectait, oubliant ainsi presque les mauvais ressentis pour ne laisser place qu'à l'épanouissement. L'ataraxie était atteinte pour les deux hommes, faisant totalement fît de la situation pour se laisser pleinement envahir par l'instant présent. La jouissance prenant le dessus, Stiles s'enfonça une ultime fois en celui sur lequel il fantasmait dans ses songes, et déversa son sperme sur le sol de l'appartement des Hale. Il s'écroula après l'effort, embarquant avec lui Derek.

En temps qu'humain, pareille situation paraissait juste impossible. Lui, prendre Derek Hale ? Jamais cela ne serait venu sans ce coup de pouce de la vie. Non que le Nogitsune était un cadeau, mais au fond il fallait presque le remercier. Sans lui, cet instant n'aurait jamais existé. Brutalement, Stiles sentit son côté sombre prendre le dessus. Le Nogitsune cherchait à reprendre ses droits, l'humain ayant de plus en plus de mal face à cet adversaire coriace. Et Derek le regardait, comprenant sans doute ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de lui. Alors, il le supplia de rester, mais cela était juste impossible. Stiles le savait. Savait que le Nogitsune était trop fort. Une peur de la dernière fois grandissant au fond de lui, c'est la boule au ventre qu'il lâcha un infime "merci, mon compagnon" avant de s'évaporer. Derek cria, secoua Stiles, mais le Nogitsune se moqua de lui. D'instinct, il se sépara du corps de Stiles, qu'il vit se relever. Sans mot, le possédé reprit les vêtements qui gisaient par terre. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, et quitta les lieux, sans oublier bien sûr, de faire remarquer à Derek qu'il avait tout vu et tout entendu. Et que le loup avait visiblement prit son pied. Le brun voulut répliquer et lui arracher la gorge de ses crocs. Mais il n'y fit rien. Stiles était encore là. Il pouvait le ressentir. C'était faible, étonnement faible, mais encore présent. Alors, impuissant mais encore plein d'espoir, il regarda le Nogitsune disparaître totalement de sa ligne de mire.

* * *

**Fan de Sterek depuis le tout début de TW, je croyais vraiment être incapable de pouvoir écrire sur eux, et même en commençant cet OS, je pensais réellement que j'allais m'arrêter en plein milieu. Pourtant, j'ai réussi à le finir (avec plus ou moins de réussite). Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs). Les reviews sont là pour ça en tout cas, et c'est gratuit. **


End file.
